Biblioteca
by badpenguins
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy detestaba todo de la biblioteca, desde su olor a a viejo, hasta sus libros desastrosos. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que lograba que un lugar tan horrible no fuera tal calvario...Al menos desde su punto de vista.


Rose adoraba la biblioteca. Amaba las estanterías, el olor a viejo y nuevo que se colaba siempre en su nariz cuando menos se lo esperaba, el piso de madera tan mal cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo tan lustroso que recubría el suelo, los libros tan altos que ni arriba de una silla podían alcanzarse y el silencio. Sí, sobre todo el silencio. Ese silencio tan preciado que se lograba sólo en un lugar como ese, aunque había que admitir que la bibliotecaria ayudaba bastante a que se mantuviera así de callado todo, y que, para una chica que había nacido en una familia tan grotescamente numerosa, resultaba casi un milagro entregado por el mismísimo Merlín.

Scorpius odiaba la biblioteca. Odiaba el olor a anciano, los libros maltratados, el recubrimiento de las paredes, la cara de miedo que ponía todo el mundo cuando la bibliotecaria pasaba por cualquier mesa y la miraba todo con sus ojos de detective, la oscuridad de la biblioteca, la luz de la biblioteca, el frío de la biblioteca y la biblioteca en general. Pero por sobre todo odiaba el silencio. Sí, ese silencio de velorio que reinaba el lugar y que hacía que tener ganas de estornudar fuera casi un pecado capital.

Pero aún así iba a regañadientes a la bendita biblioteca, incluso cuando el sólo escuchar el nombre de la sala le daba migraña y aunque sabía que se la pasaría fatal desde el minuto uno en el que pusiera un pie ahí hasta que se rindiera y se marchara casi corriendo a su sala común. Para él era una tortura. Las mesas era demasiado duras, las sillas hacían que le doliera el trasero, el olor a polvo le daba alergia y para más remate nadie le hablaba. Y si había algo que Scorpius Malfoy necesitaba casi tanto como respirar era el bullicio. Había veces que se sentaba con un libro del porte de Júpiter sobre la mesa desgastada y pegaba los ojos a la página, mientras imaginaba que bailaba en ropa interior sobre un estante o que galopaba sobre un dragón de treinta metros con el fin de no llevarse un aburrimiento de aquellos.

Y aún así iba a la biblioteca.

Todo porque si había una sola cosa que se podía rescatar de aquel antro de intelectuales era nada más, y nada menos, que una personita de cabello pelirrojo indomable que se sentaba en el último asiento de la última mesa, de la última fila de la biblioteca y que ahora estaba dormida profundamente sobre cuatro libros de Historia de la Magia, con mil mechones saliendo de su cabeza y su flequillo hecho un nido de cacatúas.

Porque sabía que ella lo esperaba para que discutieran de los deberes, del Quidditch, de la escuela, de los deberes, de Albus y de los deberes, cada tarde de lunes. Porque sabía que con ella a su lado estudiar en un lugar tan estúpidamente callado no era tan terrible, aunque nunca se lo diría. Ni en un millón de años. Y porque sabía que la razón de su siesta era porque él se había retrasado en aquel encuentro ese día porque el capitán del equipo de Quidditch había tenido la brillante idea de hacer prácticas inútilmente intensas.

Incluso dormida Rose Weasley lograba que el olor a anciano fuera reemplazado por olor a regaliz, que los libros viejos parecieran ediciones especiales de libros exclusivos, que las paredes adquirieran recubrimiento de mármol de la más fina calidad, que la bibliotecaria se confundiera con una modelo de certamen de belleza mundial y que la biblioteca pareciera prácticamente el palacio de Buckingham.

Y si alguien como Weasley lograba que un lugar tan deprimente como la biblioteca pareciera un paraíso incluso cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca babosa y respiración pausada, entonces, definitivamente, ser su compañero de mesa era lo más genial del mundo.

Aunque nunca se lo diría, por supuesto. Ni cuando despertara.

Hola! Este fue un pequeño One Shoot improvisado! Espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así (o sino) les agradecería comentarmelo aquí abajito :) Besos!

Cece


End file.
